Xolbor12567
Introduction xolbor12567 Is a admin (once superadmin , also once owner) that is currently active in PBRP's services. He also loves OK KO , Steven Universe (the show) , NASCAR , and many other things. Before PBRP before PBRP , xolbor was a active forumer in Roblox Talk , foruming between the years of 2014-2017 , where he quit foruming after the forum merge that destroyed and made a giant mess in the ROBLOX forums. xolbor joined between the end of 2012 , and early 2013. (with a pile of accounts that he forgot the password the day after he created it) then , xolbor (GtaSanAndreas2213 back in the day) made an account in summer 2013 , going by the name reffered. however , xolbor made a completly different account by 2014 , just to use it to forum. Non-admin years xolbor's non-admin years were kinda cool. xolbor used to serve in bane's military as a commander in-cheif , along with BaneKnightFalls28 , and the queen of the military , shadowscout92. xolbor managed to get admin via a random selection made by BlackZacblox. Oddly enough , xolbor and PeridotTheRock (going by the name of vulpix something something) were admined the same day , at the same time , at the same spot! Literally! Before and after the communist crisis Before the communist crisis , xolbor was slowly progressing from spots , to mod then admin , then admin to super-admin , then super-admin to owner. xolbor initially managed to stay off drama , like he usually does , but there were times where the drama was unavoidable. Initially , during the Communist Crisis of 2017 , xolbor was forcefully assigned to be one of the Red Officers , previously mentioned in the Great Anti-Communist War of Polandball article. As for that , many thought xolbor was a traitor to the state. After the communist crisis , xolbor was accused of being the alleged person that influenced salih into "killing himself." But as of nowadays , the whole thing turned out to be a scheme of salih itself , including the Communist Crisis. After the communist crisis , xolbor was initially promoted to owner , and elected as prime-minister of PBRP. xolbor wasn't informed of the situation because he was eating KFC and watching movies. xolbor's powers were removed after another old hacker , who coincidentally was also salih , returned to bring chaos in PBRP for just 1 day. xolbor was impeached after the attacks. The reason of the impeachment is still to day , unknown. after that , xolbor was de-ranked to super admin , and then , to admin. Also , the reason of xolbor randomly turning into a admin is still unknown. Decision of quit some months ago xolbor quit. Freinds: anyone i guess Join Date at PBRP: around may 2017 Join Date at ROBLOX: Summer 2013 (at a now deleted account) Enemies: uhh.. no one yet Current Rank: admin Previous Ranks: super-admin , owner , prime minister , moderator Nationality and Heritage: Brazilian and Italiano mama mia Age: 13 (lol ter don't be a pussy) Gender: Male